fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo vs. Crimson, Winner vs. Kyuubi! Episode 18
Nintendo) Good luck *Shakes Crimson's hand* Crimson) *Shakes Nintendo's hand* You too Flameblaze Roxanoid) Rocks-A-Noid is going to your Dragonoid ***, so good luck... Blade Dragonoid) You too, deadchops...*Stares Roxanoid down* ( Roxanoid backs up ) Nintendo) Now, lets get this started! Ability Activate! Flame Collect! ( Flameblaze Roxanoid collects flames that are absorbed into his body ) ( Roxanoid's body glows red ) Crimson) Then...Ability Activate! Twist Cuts! ( Blade Dragonoid spins and slashes the opponent with his arm blade ) ( Blade Dragonoid spins like a top, heading towards Roxanoid ) Nintendo) Ability Activate! Rocking Kicks! ( Flameblaze Roxanoid's legs harden as he does windmill roundhouse kicks ) ( Roxanoid jumps into the air and moves like a top ) ( Roxanoid's feet collides with Blade's blades, stopping motion ) Crimson) Ability Activate! Deep Cut! ( Blade Dragonoid slams his arm blade into his opponent, leaving a mark ) ( Blade uses his free blade to attack Roxanoid ) ( Roxanoid jumps into the air, avoiding the blade shot ) Nintendo) Ability Activate! Flameblazing Blaze! ( Flameblaze Roxanoid's body encases in flames, after landing the flames spread apart to deal extra attack damage ) Crimson) Ability Activate! Cross Block! ( Blade Dragonoid crosses his two arm blades to block an attack ) ( Roxanoid's foot lands on Blade's blades, causing fire to erupt on Blade ) Blade Dragonoid) *Dancing* IT BURNS! ( The flames leave Blade's body as Roxanoid absorbs them ) Crimson) *Whispers* Ability Activate! X-down! ( Blade Dragonoid charges into the opponent with his blades crossed ) Flameblaze Roxanoid) There...The flames are-O_O ( Blade's blades crash into Roxanoid ) ( Roxanoid heads towards a mountain ) Nintendocan) Ability Activate! Comet Crash! ( Flameblaze Roxanoid's body turns into a flaming comet that crashes into opponent ) ( Roxanoid puts his feet back, lands on the mountain, and jumps off for extra air ) ( Roxanoid's body turns to a flaming comet ) Crimson) Ultimate Ability Activate! Shattered Dimension! ( Blade Dragonoid slashes the opponent with a huge amount of darkus energy into his blade ) ( Roxanoid falls towards the extended, purple blade ) ( The slash misses Roxanoid ) ( Roxanoid rides down the extended, purple blade as a burning comet ) ( Blade throws his blade up ) ( Roxanoid flies into the air, but lands back on the blade ) Blade Dragonoid) He's too heavy! ( Roxanoid slides into Blade Dragonoid ) ( Blade falls on the ground, while Roxanoid gets up and absorbs the flames on his body ) Nintendo) Double Ability Activate! Retailed Flames! ( Flameblaze Roxanoid absorbs all flames and forms a fiery tail ) & Burning Sanitation! ( Flameblaze Roxanoid clubs the opponent with his flaming tail ) ( Without looking, Roxanoid's tail extends with flames, as he smashes his tail on Blade ) Nintendo) Again! ( Roxanoid smashes his tail again, but Blade rolls out of the way ) Nintendo) One more time! ( Roxanoid swings his tail ) Crimson) Ability Activate! Steel Protection! ( Blade Dragonoid's wings turn to a silver color and are used to reflect an attack ) ( Blade's wings cover his body, while Roxanoid's tail smashes into his wings with no effect done ) ( Roxanoid feels a sharp pain ) Crimson) Ability Activate! Steel Overdose! ( Blade Dragonoid's body becomes steel-like with thick layers ) Nintendo) Embodied Flames! ( Flameblaze Roxanoid absorbs fire to create a new body of flames ) ( Roxanoid and Blade both turn around and look at each other ) Flameblaze Roxanoid) We're "steeling" the show... Blade Dragonoid) THAT'S MY LINE! ( Blade Dragonoid charges towards Roxanoid ) ( Roxanoid grabs Blade's hands and they start wrestling each other ) 5 minutes later... Flameblaze Roxanoid) Looks like we're-*Gets pushed by a steel pulse*-''' '''Blade Dragonoid) Not even, I'm better! Crimson) Ability Activate! Ultimate Steel! ( Blade Dragonoid creates a barrier of steel and throws it at his opponent ) ( Blade Dragonoid pulls steel from the ground and throws it towards Roxanoid ) Flameblaze Roxanoid) *Recovers from fall* Geez, so much work...O_O *Jumps into the air and kicks the steel barrier towards Blade Dragonoid* ( Blade Dragonoid hops over the steel barrier with his arm blades pointing towards Roxanoid ) Blade Dragonoid) TIME TO FIRE MY GUNS! Crimson) Ability Activate! Beamer Bayflect! ( Blade Dragonoid fires two reflections of his blades, towards his opponent ) BOOM! ( Two reflected blades head towards Roxanoid ) ( Roxanoid falls on his knees ) Flameblaze Roxanoid) I have nothing more to give... Nintendo) Don't give up...Ultimate Ability Activate! Blazeburn Destroyer! ( Flameblaze Roxanoid releases all absorbed fire power into a huge beam ) ( A huge, burning beam takes the reflected blades out quickly ) Crimson) 'Ability Activate! X-down! ( Blade Dragonoid charges into the opponent with his blades crossed )' ( Blade Dragonoid charges into the beam with his blades crossed ) ( The steel on Blade metals quickly ) ( Blade cuts through apart of the beam, but then turns to his ball form ) Kyuubi) RAAAAAAWWWWRRRRR! Ability Activate! 'Aeroic Charge! ( Aero Tails uses his jet pack and rockets into the opponent )' ( Aero Tails rockets over the disappearing beam, absorbed by Roxanoid and crashes into Roxanoid ) ( Aero Tails slams Roxanoid into a mountain ) Kyuubi) Ability Activate!' Rawraid! ( Aero Tails roars with such force, a beam is created )' Aero Tails) *Moves away from Roxanoid* RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!!!! ( A beam head towards Roxanoid ) Flameblaze Roxanoid) NINTENDO, USE MY FINAL ABILITY! Nintendo) Ability Activate! Rocky Flame! ( Flameblaze Roxanoid fires an attack that is mixed with rocks and fire ) ( Roxanoid releases his final attack, but it doesn't do a thing, the beam continues its movement ) Flameblaze Roxanoid) That's it...*Coughs* ' '( The beam crashes into Flameblaze Roxanoid ) BOOM! ( Smoke covers the field ) Nintendo) It's over...Kyuubi, you won Aero Tails) YES! ( A red glow erupts from the smoke ) ???) Won...They didn't win yet... Nintendo vs. Kyuubi Ending! Episode 19 Grade of Nintendo vs. Crimson, Winner vs. Kyuubi! Episode 18? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Nintendocan Category:Crimson Category:Kyuubidrago23